New Year's
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: A little bit late but it's a New Year story about Seto and Jounouchi. oneshot


Yugioh: New Year's

disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yugioh!

notes: a little bit late but this isa one-shot. Here it is...

"You did what?"

"Aw, come on Seto! I want everyone here for tonight!"

"Mokuba, who did you invite?"

"Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, Jounouchi..."

"No! Not Jounouchi!"

"Why not? I know secretly that you love him Seto."

"Admit it. I even read it in your journal and this is the perfect time to confess your love."

"What? You got my journal?"

Seto's eyes glared at Mokuba who laughed nervously, "it was necessary big brother."

"Necessary to look into my private thoughts?"

"Hey, if this all go out in plan, you won't regret it and you won't ground me either."

"I'll think about that later Mokuba."

"So, could I have the party?"

"Just tell me when they are coming here."

"In an hour."

"What?"

Seto looked at the time and it read seven.

Seto growled, "Mokuba, I'm not going to be at the party."

"But why? How are you going to kiss Jounouchi then?"

"I'll come when it's midnight."

"Your just a chicken."

"What did you say?"

"Come on Seto. Your knees goes weak after you see or hear about Jounouchi."

"Mokuba!"

"It's true isn't it?"

"Mokuba, I swear..."

Mokuba beamed, "just get ready," he said as he bounced away.

Seto sighed as he retreated back to his bedroom.

(An Hour Later)

The doorbell kept on ringing as Seto stormed downstairs knewing who it was.

"Ring at least once you idiot!"

The doorbell stopped as Seto opened the door quickly as it revealed Jounouchi and the others.

"Hey Kaiba."

"I didn't know you were coming here mutt."

Jounouchi glared at him, "I came cause of Mokuba, moneybags."

"His in the living room. Unless you need help with your directions, dog."

"You jerk! I don't need help!"

"Ah Kaiba? Where is the living room?" Yugi asked as he laughed nervously.

Jounouchi glared at Yugi as Seto smirked.

"I told you so."

"At least I'm not in the house all day like a loner!"

Seto glared at Jounouchi dangerously, "follow me to the living room."

"Jounouchi, I think you went too far on this one."

"He deserved it Honda."

"Whatever."

"Mokuba, your guests has arrived."

Mokuba looked up and he beamed happily at them.

(Later that night)

Jounouchi yawned as he went to the kitchen and found Seto getting a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, hey Kaiba."

Seto grumbled as he opened the can to take a drink, "why are you in such a grumpy mood?"

"I just can't wait to get this over with."

"You mean get the kiss that you always wanted?"

"Come on Kaiba. Who's the lucky girl?"

"It's not a girl."

"Whoa, your gay?"  
"Does it matter?"

"No. To tell you the truth, half of the people here are gay also."

Seto looked at Jounouchi who was blushing.

"Like you?"

Jounouchi nodded slightly, "yea. Along with Yugi and Honda."

"What about that girl Mai?"

"She's straight along with my sister. Anzu is bisexual though."

Seto nodded as Jounouchi went to the fridge to get a drink.

"Hey guys! Hurry up in there! The ball is coming down quickly!"

"That's Mokuba for you."

Jounouchi nodded as the two men went back to the living room, "10...9...8..."

Jounouchi looked at Seto who was staring at the screen and then secretly looking at Jounouchi.

"5...4...3..."

Jounouchi blinked as Seto went towards him quickly.

"Kaiba?"

"Call me Seto."

"Happy New Year!"

Everyone cheered and kissed one another as the group suddenly went back to there attention to Jounouchi and Seto.

"Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi looked up and then his eyes widened as Seto leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Happy New Year."

Jounouchi blushed and smiled as Seto went behind him and hugged him as the group smiled at the sight and they went back to watching the televison.

"I love you Seto."

Seto smiled as he kissed Jounouchi on the cheek.

"I love you too."

End!

Me: here yea go!

Jounouchi: pretty good...

me: its been awhile since I've wrote a Yugioh fic.

Seto: we'll be onto the next story soon

Anzu: review and update!


End file.
